Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Day "Daisy" was Born
The Day "Daisy" was Born (「DAISY」生まれのた日, Deiji Umare no ta Hi) is the thirty-ninth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is published as the last chapter in volume eight of the series. Synopsis After Soichiro and Midorikawa's computers were infected with "Jack Frost" and the professor was killed, Soichiro learned that Kurosaki had disappeared. As his computer was taken for damage assessment, Soichiro questioned Takeda, who had been the secretary who called Kurosaki away; Takeda claimed to know nothing about the incident. Soichiro encouraged everyone to keep working so that they could protect Kurosaki. Meanwhile, Kurosaki had been at a train platform, remembering how a mysterious man had told him that Kurosaki shouldn't dream of attending university until he had fully absolved his sin of creating "Jack Frost." The man tricked Kurosaki into replicating the entire virus and then told Kurosaki to find Professor Midorikawa to learn the truth. By the time Kurosaki arrived, the professor was dead. Just as Kurosaki was about let himself fall onto the tracks of an oncoming train, Soichiro arrived and stopped him. In the present, Riko tells Teru that Professor Midorikawa had been killed by a lethal injection so it looked like a suicide. The culprit had paralyzed Kurosaki's ability to reason by using his guilt. Riko reminds Teru about how Teru had almost fallen into the same situation when she felt guilty about Chiharu Mori's injuries. After Soichiro had taken Kurosaki back to his house, he assured Kurosaki that he was not responsible for the professor's death. Whoever manipulated Kurosaki had used the virus to destroy the professor's data and also arranged for Midorikawa's death, knowing the professor would have persisted in trying to defeat "Jack Frost." After a near encounter with Teru, Soichiro gave Kurosaki the letter entrusted to him by Midorikawa. In the letter, the professor iterated that Kurosaki's father had been a honourable person and felt that he should die with the regret of never telling Kurosaki the truth behind why he betrayed Takahiro. His last request is for Kurosaki to be happy. Midorikawa's letter convinced Kurosaki to turn himself into the police regarding the incident. While Soichiro and the others waited for Kurosaki's name to be cleared, they speculated on the mysterious man who approached Kurosaki and how they have no record of him. The situation turned for the worse when the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications revealed that Kurosaki had been charged for murder. The politician responsible for "Jack" had been afraid of Midorikawa's information being released and arranged for the director of Kenbashi Electronics to obtain "Jack Frost", using the politician's secretary as his agent. Without sufficient proof, the ministry could not arrest the politician. To this end, they needed Soichiro to restore the data in Midorikawa's hard drive by decoding "Jack" - in exchange, they would absolve Kurosaki of the murder charges. Though Soichiro had already been ill with scirrhous carcinoma of the stomach, he agreed to invest the rest of his life into deciphering "Jack" to save Kurosaki. Kurosaki had been completely unaware of how sick Soichiro had been and had returned to find Soichiro dying on a hospital bed - that was the day that "DAISY" was born. As Riko finishes the story, she tells Teru that Kurosaki has protected Teru since that day, but he still suffers from believing that his sin cannot be forgiven. Now that Teru understands Kurosaki and her brother's past, she resolves to go and save Kurosaki. Gallery Yuki and keisuke miura.png|"Mr and Mrs President" - Keisuke and Yuki Miura. Jack frost virus.png|Encryption virus "Jack Frost" Takeda the secretary.png|Takeda doesn't know anything. Time to work.png|"Let's get to work." Kurosaki despairs.png| Saved by soichiro.png|"What are you doing? We've been looking everywhere for you." Blackmail by guilt.png|"The weight of the sin was too much." Soichiro reassures.png|"The professor wouldn't have given up so easily." Almost met kurosaki.png| takahiro.PNG|"If I manage to reach heaven, I will watch over you with your father." Soichiro thoughtful.png| Agents from internal affairs.png|Agents from the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications Really bad news.png|The situation has gotten much worse. Crucial evidence.png|"This evidence is absolutely crucial." Losing everything.png|"You really came here prepared to lose everything." Birth of daisy.png|The birth of DAISY Crying for daisy.png|"Now I'll go save Kurosaki." References Category:Volume Eight Category:Chapters